trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Short Scary Stories Volume 2
Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Ugh, I'm so sick of being late for work! My boss is always pissed-off at me, and I am on the verge of getting fired. I need to clean-up my act, and buy an alarm clock. I headed down to my local Dollar Store to go buy a miniature one for a couple of cents. As I got closer to the store, I saw someone outside of the store standing by a huge, old cuckoo clock. The homeless man approached me, and said I could have it for free. I thought it was a joke at first. The man said it was cursed, and that he needed to get rid of it. I gladly took the offer, and took it home. I set the clock next to my mattress (I don't have a bed frame), and noticed that the year it was set on was "1942". I didn't bother to change it to the current year, because I thought it wouldn't have mattered. But I did set the lock to the time I', suppose to get up for work. I fell sound asleep, until I was awoken by the cuckoo clock. It was 9:00 AM, the time I was suppose to be up for work. I was so happy that I woke up on time... until I noticed that my house looked a lot different than usual. I walked outside, and everything looked completely different. I picked-up a newspaper laying on the ground, and the front story was about Hitler's death. This isn't present time, this is 1942. I should have never brought that cursed cuckoo clock into my home. I ran back inside, and tried to change the date to present time. But when I moved the crank, it broke. I'm now stuck forever in this timeline. Trapped With a Mummy My job is to make sure the crates unload on the cargo ship properly. I was doing business as usual, checking the crates in the lower half of the ship. It's very dimly lit, so it can be hard to see at times. After I got checking to see if everything was in order, I headed for the exit. But before I could, the gate shuts. Shoot! The idiot in the control deck shut the gate too early! Now I'm trapped with these boring crates. I paced around the room, looking at these stupid crates. Then I heard a noise come from one of the crates. Something was rattling inside. I was kind of scares, but I needed to check what was in the crate. Maybe it's an animal that got trapped in it? I opened up the grate, and a bright gold light immediately hit my face. It was a tomb. A glowing, dusty tomb... and it was shaking. What is in this thing? I reached my hand into the crate, and opened up the tomb. I really, really shouldn't have done that. Inside the tomb was a mummy... and it was alive. I immediately shut the tomb, and got off the grate. I yelled on the top of my lungs for help, but to no avail. I look back, and I saw the mummy climb out of the crate. It's going to get me! I pulled a pen out and pointed at the mummy with it. "Stay back!" I shouted. "You'll be sorry if you take a step closer!" The mummy took a step closer, and got me. I opened my eyes, and I was inside a tomb... and I was covered in mummy wrap. All while I heard the mummy outside of the crate laughing at me. Don't Mess With Werewolves I was out camping about all alone in a perfectly normal area at night. I was sleeping. It was midnight. I was awoken by howling of wolves. Those damn wolves are interrupting my sleep! I had enough of the howling, so I took my gun out, and shot the sky. The howling stopped. I went back in my tent to get some good midnight's sleep. Minutes later, I heard growling outside my tent. Ugh, now I have to deal with these dumb wolves even more now. "Y'know buddy, if you wanna play some games, then we'll play some damn games!" I said to the thing outside of my tent. I loaded my cock gun, and cocked it some more. "Just you way! I'm gonna cock you right in the snout you little mutt!" I yelled. My bullets for some reason weren't fitting into the shotgun. "Did I buy the wrong bullets again? Dammit!" I shouted. "Come on, get me, bitch! I ain't scared of you're pathetic fangs!" As soon as I said that, my tent was torn to shreds. "Agh! Help me someone!" I yelled. I looked up from cowarding, and there he was... a 7 foot tall werewolf. "Okay, leave me alone! Here... take some silver!" I threw my silver bullets at the werewolf, and it snarled at me. Then, it lunged right for me. "AAGGGHHH!!" I screamed. The werewolf ate my guts to pieces. I'm dead now. Don't mess with werewolves, because you'll die! The Swamp Monster Song ♪I was driving down the road in my 4-wheel drive, stopped by a swamp that looked pretty damn fine. Took out the rifle, and loaded it up. Went into the swamp to test my damn luck. I can hear the leaves crunching by my feet, can't stop walking till I think it's right. Stopped at an area that looked pretty nice. Stayed behind a bush to hunt for some game, it'll be a while before I can even be the same.♪ ♪Waited for an hour, and waited again. Got so bored I fell to my head. Got lunch out and began to ate, waited a second before I could think. Looked to my left, and there he was. Giant looking thing with claws for hands. Took out my rifle, and put it up down. Put my finger on the trigger and waited right there. I pray that I don't get mauled by a bear.♪ ♪He came from the woods, and the heart of the swamp. He's one big tall looking mother-duckin' bear. I lay right there, hoping to die. Kill me all ready, I'm going to die! Felt the claws on my back, and screamed in pain. This is what I get for beating great dane. I looked to the monster, and there he was. Bug-eyed ugly, and hungry for meat. Looks like I'm going to be really big sheep! Closed my eyes, and waited for death. Clinched mu knuckles, as I waited for pain. There I was laying on the road. With my guts and entrails being all shown.♪ ♪Don't go in the swamp to-night. You'll just become a bug to light!♪ Poltergeist Heist I heard a noise coming from the living room. "This way!" I yelled to Cory. There it was. A poltergeist. Chairs and other things were flying across the room, with the window open blowing in wind hard. "Throw the cube, Cory!" I yelled. Cory got the ghost cube, and threw it in the middle of the room. A huge burst of light came from the cube, with electricity popping out of it. The winds reached 100 mph, we were getting pulled in! "Hang on to something!" I screamed over the extremely loud winds. And before we knew it, it all stopped. "Ah yes! We did it!" I yelled in victory. "Man, that's like the 6th one this week!" happily announced Cory. "All right. Let's check the data." I said to Cory as he handed me the ghost cube. "Wow! This one's EM levels are crazy!" I announced. "Dang! 331 EM!? That's insane!" Cory shouted. All the happiness was stopped by growling... really loud growling. It sounded like a huge beast. "Uh... did you hear that?" I asked Cory. He stood there frozen in fear, with his eyes wide an orange. "Y-you might wanna back away..." Cory said in a seriously frightened voice. I looked back, and there he was... the legend was true. Sakeast is real! But the ghost box doesn't work on him. We're dead now. Flammable Thump... Thump... Thump. I bounced the small rubber ball up and down... wondering what I should do. If I open that door right now, I'm as good as dead. I need a way out of here. I twiddled my thumbs back and forth trying to decided on a decision that will cost me my life. I could here him breathing through the door. Heavily. I bounced the ball at the door, but he still won't stop. I started to get angry. Very, very angry. "AGH! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The breathing got louder. I put my hands on my head extremely frustrated, on the brink of death. I started breathing heavily through my nose. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "Those people didn't deserve to be killed, and you know it!" I played with my thumbs some more... getting nervous and anxious. The breathing got louder and louder... I knew his face was on the door at this point. Then I realized something. I looked to my right, and I saw the cabinet. I opened the cabinet door up, and there they were... all flammable. I grinned holding one of the cans, and said, "Alright wise-ass. You're gonna get it. Just keep breathing, and I'll get right to work." I started spraying the cans all over the door. I didn't stop until they were completely empty. I grabbed a piece of newspaper that was laying on the floor, and lit it on fire with my lighter. I put the paper to the door... "See ya later, asshole." The door completely caught on fire. But I didn't hear anything from the other side. No screaming, no yelling, no nothing. I cautiously kick the door down as hard I could. The door fell to the ground, and he was no where to be found. I stood there, in shock. Afraid to move from the room. Should I go out? Is he gone? It doesn't matter anyway. The fiery door in my way made it completely impossible. I stood there speechless, as I watched the whole room catch on fire... It eventually go to the point to where the only thing I could see was fire. Nothing, just fire. I sat on the ground, with tears dripping from my eyes. I then blurted out... "Why me?" Skeleton in the Closet I'm moving to a new house. This house right now is too creepy, and I keep hearing strange noises. It was midnight. I was putting the last few items in my room into a cardboard box. Then I realized I forgot to clean out the closet. Ugh... I get another cardboard box, and head to the closet. When I tried to open the closet up, it wouldn't budge. I kept turning, and turning, but it wouldn't open.' After a hard turn, I finally got it to open. I grabbed some shirts hanging from the racks, and threw them into the cardboard box. That was the biggest mistake ever. When I did... a skeleton popped out. It landed on me, and I fell to the floor. I screamed on the top of my lungs, trying to get the skeleton on me. When I got it off me, I stood there in a state of panic, wondering how it got there in the first place. It's not a fake skeleton either... it's real. I then looked behind me, and the TV was playing... It was the news, talking about a missing person's report in my area. My heart sank into my my heart, gripping my heart, and crying. I heard police sirens outside my home... My life is over. I was charged for killing Mackaly Donvaro. I killed him last year. I forgot that I stored his rotting body in the closet all this time. But what were the creepy, strange noises coming from in my home? I guess I will never find out... because I'm locked-up behind cold bars for the rest of my pathetic life. Don't. Kill. Ever. Clown Blood 2 I was recently hired as a clown in a circus in Kentucky. It was quite fun being thrown into a ring of fire, I'll admit. I went to the dressing & make-up room after the circus act ended. I was wiping the make-up off my face face with tap water from the sink. I heard my fellow clown colleague walk into the room. He for some reason had his hands above his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. I asked what was wrong, but no answer. I found his behavior very strange. He was even making weird grunting noises. I saw his head turn towards the door... like he saw something. He then ran out of the room. I like I said, his behavior was bizarre. But I didn't bother to see where he ran to. I had to get this annoying make-up off of me first. After a few minutes, I got very curious. My make-up wasn't even off all the way, but I had to go see where he ran to. I ran out the door, and not even a few feet, I saw something that made my eyes widen and jaw drop. H-he was laying on the floor... his head was off his body. There was a man laying beside him covered in green slime. One thing I noticed about the clown's body was that there was a huge cut in where his eyebrow's would be. I ran back to the make-up room, and called the police and circus staff. The police arrived, and put the two bodies in body bags. An investigator scooped up the green slime, and put it in a cup. I was shocked about all of this. The thing that baffled me the most was how this all happened. Trying to think of a plausible explanation just hurts my brain. I quit my job that day. A few days later, I got a call from the investigator. "You're not going to believe what this stuff is..." "...What is it?" I asked. "We're all doomed." Wax I recently got my left ear drained at the doctors. Instead of using a vacuum, they used a shot. It's a new practice that they're doing. I thought my ear would be fine after that. Oh boy... how wrong was I. After getting my ear cleaned, I noticed that sometimes my ear would vibrate for a few minutes. I thought it was super strange, but I figured it had to do something with the shot. Then I started to feel scratching in my ear. It hurt too. Also started to hear squeaking. I had enough, so I went back to the doctors. What they found was shocking. They accidentally put the wrong shot in my ear. They used the shot that develops cats. There's a cat stuck in my ear now, and I have to live with it for the rest of my life. I call him Wax. Thanksgiving from the Human Slaughter House! It was Thanksgiving. I was so thankful to be alive, and to be thankful for life. I attended a local restaurant celebrating Thanksgiving. I'm homeless, so I can't wait to eat with these lovely people! I sat at a table with a few guys. They're were eating delicious meat that resembled turkey. "Can I have a bite?" I asked politely. "Yes... take it all." said another homeless man, handing me the "turkey". Oh boy I can't wait to eat it! I bit into it... but it didn't taste right. It tasted like meat, but meat I've never tasted before. "What's this made out of?" I asked. "Go to the back room... they'll tell ya'." said the man. I approached the back room. I knocked on the door first, of course. "Hello, I am wondering what the meat is." I asked. No answer. So I decided to take a small peak thru the crack of the door. There was a cook... pining someone down in a boiling pot, while they screamed for dear life! They shoved them in there, and they started drowning, as their flesh burned to a crisp. The cook was laughing, chopping carrots over the pot. I then felt an arm grab my shoulder. "Looks mighty delicious, don't it?" I ran out of the restaurant screaming as loud I could. I looked behind me to see if anyone was following. But I saw a sign near the restaurant doors... It said: "Fine cannibal diner once a year! Be thankful for cooked human flesh!" Under it was a note that said: "NOTE: Non-cannibals who enter the restaurant will be eaten!" I felt my whole world spin upside down. I approached a cop, and told them about the cannibalistic restaurant. "Are you thankful for the restaurant?" Asked the police officer. "No, I'm not! It's disgusting!" I replied back. "Wow! Be thankful you even have something to eat. Since you're not thankful, I'm not helping you out. Get lost you unthankful bum!" Two cannibals grabbed me, shoved me in the restaurant, and into the cook room. I will give no further details than that. Don't dismiss cannibalism because you think it's gross. Just be thankful you have something to eat! Category:Time Category:Cursed Objects Category:Watercrafts Category:Mummies Category:Twist Ending Category:Camp Category:Forest/Jungle Category:Animals Category:Werewolves Category:Swamps Category:Music Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Paranormal Category:Psychopaths Category:Skeletons Category:Law Enforcement Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Locked-up Category:Clowns Category:Thanksgiving Category:Food Category:Restaurants Category:Cannibals